ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela's Big Break
''Angela's Big Break ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by DisneyToon Studios OutFit7 Animation with the animation by Mikros Animation Montreal. Based on the OutFit7 characters and shows Talking Friends ''and ''Talking Tom & Friends series, it is being directed by Phil Johnston and written by Michael LeSieur, and stars Laura Marano, Justin Long, Billy Crystal, Collin Dean, Keith Ferguson, Adam DeVine, Kristin Chenoweth, Ty Burrell, Joe Pesci and Jason Alexander. The film will be released in theaters on July 25, 2019 by Walt Disney Pictures in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D. Featuring original music by Laura Marano. Summary This film will center on Angela who's going to New York City on her weekend vacation. Cast * Laura Marano as Talking Angela, a white cat. * Justin Long as Talking Tom, a grey tabby cat. * Billy Crystal as Talking Ben, a brown bog. * Collin Dean as Talking Ginger, a young orange-and-white cat. * Keith Ferguson as Talking Pierre, a green parrot. * Adam DeVine as Talking Hank, a white dog with blue spots. * Kristin Chenoweth as Tara, a grey cat and Angela's childhood friend. * Ty Burrell as Larry, a turtle who is Tara's neighbor. * Joe Pesci as Raymond Joy, the wanted criminal (aka a kidnapper). * Jason Alexander as Jack Derrin, the wanted criminal and Raymond's partner. * Chris Edgerly as a Bus Driver. * Danny Mann as a person in a booth phone * Kevin Hart as Drake * Nancy Sullivan as Mother * Max Charles as Mother's Child * Jon Heder as Macy's Employee #1 * Kari Wahlgren as Macy's Employee #2 * Terry Crews as Cop #1 * Raven Goodwin as Cop #2 * Retta as an Announcer * Jim Carrey as a guy wearing a huawei shirt * Lilly Singh as a girl in a flower skirt * Cooper Barnes as Cabbie * Mace Coronel as Skateboard kid * Bridgit Mendler as Newscaster * Jack Griffo as Bobby * Micah Stephen Williams as a City Boy Animal Cameo * Elephants * Hippos * Cats * Dogs * Giraffes * Mouses * Sheeps * Hamsters * Crocodiles * Farrets * Rhinos * Penguins * Goats * Birds * Raccoons Soundtrack # Spotlight - Laura Marano, written by Luke Edgemon, Ricky Reed and Clarence Coffee Jr., rap performed by Wil Fuller # Wow - Kylie Minogue # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # 3 - Britney Spaers # New York Nights (feat. Missy Elliott) - Mary J. Blige, written by Norman Whitfield and David Foster # U Can't Touch This - Crazy Frog # New York City (Angela's Big Break Version) - Owl City, written by Owl City and Adam Young (soundtrack only) # Angela's Big Break Score Suite - Patrick Doyle Music & Lyric Video * Spotlight - Laura Marano (From Angela's Big Break) * New York Nights (feat. Missy Elliott) - Mary J. Blige (From Angela's Big Break) (Music Video) Special Effects * Mikros Image '(animation services) A Studio Operation * '''EFilm '(digital intermediate) * 'Picture Mill, The '(titles) * 'i am OTHER '(soundtrack) Trivia * Talking Friends is coming to the big screen. * The film will be directed by Phil Johnston and written by Michael LeSieur. Release date * This film will be released in theaters on July 25, 2019 in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D. Universal Pictures - Official Trailers Angela's Big Break | Official Trailer * Song: Let It Roll - Flo Rida Widescreen Aspect Ratio * '''Widescreen 2.40:1 Presenters * Director: Phil Johnston * Production Designer: Cory Loftis * Character Designer: Daniel Arriage * Art Director: Doug Sweetland * Head of Story: Leo Matsuda * Head of Story: Raymond S. Persi Movie Clips * New York City, Song: "I'm Coming Out" * Sorry Tom, Not Sorry * Meet Tara * We Wanted To Call You Executive Clips * Opening Scene, Song: "Wow" * Rescue Angela Credits Opening * Disney '''Presents * A '''OutFit7 '''Production * '''Angela's Big Break Closing * Directed by: Phil Johnston * Produced by: Clark Spencer, '''p.g.a * Written by: '''Michael LeSieur * Based on Characters Created by: OutFit7 * Executive Producer: Thomas Tull * Director of Photography: Brian Leach, '''asc * Production Designer: '''Cory Loftis * Film Editor: Kevin Stitt, '''ace * Head of Story: '''Leo Matsuda * Character Designers:' Daniel Arriage, Byron Howard' * Music by: Patrick Doyle * Art Director: Raymond S. Persi * Head of Layout: Rich Moore * Laura Marano, Justin Long, Billy Crystal, Collin Dean, Keith Ferguson, Adam DeVine, Kristin Chenoweth, Ty Burrell, '''with '''Joe Pesci '''and Jason Alexander''' * Music Supervisor: Julia Mchels * Visual Effects Supervisor: Scott Kersavage * CG Supervisors: Renato Dos Anjos, Brad Radcliffe, Lindsay Thompson, Joe McFadden Category:OutFit7 Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2019 Films Category:Talking Tom Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:Feature film Category:Family films Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:New York City Category:Movies Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:Mikros Image Category:Films set in New York City Category:Upcoming Films Category:Laura Marano